Propuesta Indecente
by Addictedtohappiness
Summary: Si te quito tu pantalón, me darías el derecho. A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo, Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente. One-Shot


**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco la canción._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola, me llaman romeo,<em>**  
><strong><em>Es un placer conocerlo…<em>**

* * *

><p>Deje el auto al ballet parking del lugar y me dirigí con paso seguro a la entrada, tenia que verme con un inversionista que de tener suerte proporcionaría grandes ganancias a la empresa, nuestra reunión la hizo en una de sus famosas fiestas, yo no tenia ni ganas ni tiempo para estas tonterías pero no me convenía faltar.<p>

La fiesta era en su casa o más bien mansión pero no me impresiono ya que la mía era más grande y hermosa. Aunque tenia que admitir que su diseñador de interiores era muy bueno.

-¿Señor Anderson?- Pregunto un mesero que en su charola tenia una copa de champaña

-Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Pregunte de vuelta

-El señor Clarington lo esta esperando, sígame por favor- Dijo el mesero al momento que me ofrecía la copa

-Por supuesto- Conteste tomando la copa

Subimos las escaleras hacia el siguiente piso, ahí habían menos personas que abajo pero las reconocí como las más importantes del circulo social de Clarington. Salude a algunos conocidos y seguí al mesero hasta un rincón en donde había unos sillones alrededor de una mesa, habían pocas personas alrededor de Clarington pero solo una me llamo la atención. Había un hombre castaño muy atractivo al lado derecho de Clarington, y por la forma en que Clarington le rodeaba la cintura protectoramente lo reconocí como uno de SUS hombres. Hunter Clarington era conocido por extravagante, sus mansiones eran muy lujosas, vestía de lo más caro que hay en el mercado y prácticamente todo él desbordaba dinero y lujos. A mí no me importaba en lo absoluto y tampoco me impresionaba, yo tenia más de lo que él presumía y si conseguía que invirtiera en mi empresa tendría el doble de lo que él, sino más.

Pero otra de las cosas por las cuales era conocido es por tener a las mujeres y hombres más hermosos, todos hablaban de ellos como los seres humanos más hermosos que pudiera existir en el mundo; y nunca había creído en ello, yo salía con modelos y bailarines; pero al ver a ese muy hermoso hombre a su lado me replanteaba lo que los demás decían, sin duda era por mucho el hombre más atractivo que halla visto jamás, bueno uno de los más hermosos.

-Señor Anderson, bienvenido- Dijo Clarington desde su lugar

-Gracias por invitarme, señor Clarington- Conteste con una sonrisa, no me salió desapercibida la mirada que su hermoso acompañante me dio, como de interés

-De nada, siéntese por favor- Dijo señalando el lugar al lado de su acompañante

-Por supuesto- Conteste de manera neutra pero sonriendo para mis adentros

Habían 3 mujeres que suponía eran amigas de Clarington, y 2 hombres que eran los socios de Hunter.

-Déjeme presentarle a mis acompañantes señor Anderson- Dijo Clarington cuando me senté- Ella…- Dijo señalando a una mujer rubia- es mi más intima amiga Natalia- Natalia me sonrió- Ella…- Dijo señalando a una pelirroja- es mi linda hermana Clary- Clary me sonrió con cortesía- Y ella es Mary la prometida de Clary- Mary me sonrió con alegría- A ellos ya los conoces, son mis socios Tomás y Marcos- Dijo señalando a sus socios a los que les asentí con la cabeza- Y él- Acerco más al hombre hermoso a su cuerpo- Es Kurt mi acompañante- Kurt me sonrió con una mezcla de cortesía y coquetería

-Hola- Dijo Kurt- Un placer

-El placer es mío- Conteste mirándolo con oscuro interés

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea él,<em>**  
><strong><em>Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez,<em>**  
><strong><em>Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro.<em>**

* * *

><p>Clarington era más estúpido de lo que creí. Alrededor de nuestra pequeña reunión le mandaba miradas coquetas a Kurt, miradas que lo hacían sonrojar y sonreír y el ni por enterado.<p>

-¿Qué opinas de esto Tomás?- Pregunto Clarington a su socio

-Que sexy te vez- Le susurre a Kurt en el oído aprovechando que toda la atención estaba en Tomás. Kurt se sonrojo y me miro complacido pero cambio su mirada a Clarington de nuevo y luego de regreso a mí con un poco de pánico. Yo solo le guiñe el ojo y puse atención a lo que estaba diciendo Tomás

-… la propuesta es muy buena para ambos lados…- Dijo Tomás pero no le preste tanta atención y no me preocupaba lo que opinara, había hecho un trabajo impecable para enmascarar las partes en donde yo ganaba más que él.

Recorrí mi mano con disimulo, hacia la cadera de Kurt, casi en su trasero, teniendo cuidado de Clarington ya que aun tenia su mano alrededor de su cintura, Kurt se estremeció pero no hizo nada para quitar mi mano. Comencé a acariciarlo y él suspiro y sonrió pero aun estaba al pendiente de Clarington.

Deseaba a Kurt tanto que no me importaba en estos momentos Clarington, al fin podía conseguir dinero de otras personas. Aunque si todo salía bien y conseguía que firmara, tendría el dinero y a Kurt.

Clarington era posesivo, celoso y controlador con sus amantes. Por eso solo se escuchaban elogios a ellos, sí, Clarington tenia a muchos amantes al mismo tiempo pero al que llevaba a las fiestas o reuniones era su mejor amante, él más pasional, más cariñoso y más atractivo.

Por alguna extraña razón me excitaba más el quitarle a su hermoso chico a Clarington.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,<em>**  
><strong><em>Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,<em>**  
><strong><em>Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche<em>**  
><strong><em>Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces.<em>**

* * *

><p>-Señor Anderson, es un trato- Dijo Clarington y Natalia le paso un lapicero para firmar los papeles. Observe con alegría y orgullo como firmaba todos y cada unos de los papeles. Ahora su dinero era mío y el no podía zafarse de ello fácilmente.<p>

El contrato superficialmente era perfecto y una gran inversión pero si lo revisabas meticulosamente identificabas las partes que a mi me convenían y a él no. Como el caso de que por quitarle a su bello amante ocasione un conflicto y el quiera retractarse, él simplemente no podría irse a no ser que me de la mitad de todos sus bienes tanto financieros como materiales, y si lo logro le quito más.

Y estaba seguro que pronto mi fortuna crecería considerablemente.

-Señor Clarington, disculpe por molestar pero el señor Roberts quiere verlo- Dijo un mesero

-Sí, dile que en un par de minutos estoy con él- Contesto Clarington y el mesero asintió

-Nosotros nos vamos- Dijeron los socios levantándose de su asiento- Fue un placer señor Anderson

-Igualmente- Respondí

-Me tengo que ir señor Anderson pero disfrute la fiesta- Dijo entregándome la carpeta de documentos

-Por supuesto- Respondí con una sonrisa. Pensaba disfrutar de la fiesta y de alguien más

Kurt instintivamente se paro junto con Clarington pero él le dijo que disfrutara la fiesta y en la noche lo veía. Kurt asintió y Clarington le dio un beso apasionado y se fue.

Kurt se volvió a sentar a mi lado pero esta vez más cerca.

-¿Por qué alguien tan hermosos como tú esta con alguien como Clarington?- Le pregunte con interés notorio

-Por que si, ¿Acaso tendría que estar con alguien más?- Pregunto coqueto

-Tal vez-Respondí acercándome más a él

-Kurt, ¿Quieres venir con nosotras al tocador?- Pregunto Natalia, me había olvidado de ella. Nos miraba un poco enfadada pero no le tome importancia

Kurt me miro y le guiñe el ojo volviendo a poner mi mano por su trasero.

Proponiéndole quedarse y disfrutar.

-No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme con el señor Anderson- Respondió y Natalia se enfado más pero al final se fue

-¿De verdad te gusta Clarington?- Pregunte acercándome un poco más a él

-No lo se, tal vez me gusta estar con el porque es genial en la cama- Respondió mirándome los labios

-¿Es muy bueno?- Estaba más cerca y cuando hable nuestros labios se rozaron levemente

-Sí- Contesto y esta vez el roce fue mayor

-Okay- Respondí separándome bruscamente de él, dejándole con el deseo. Él se mordió el labio con frustración pero no dijo nada.

Tome la copa de champaña de me habían dado al llegar y le di un pequeño sorbo, él me miraba hipnotizado

-¿Quieres?- Él asintió

Sonreí y le acerque la copa a los labios cuidando que la parte donde le había tomado el la tomara también, se dio cuenta y sonrió. Le dio un sorbo y cerro los ojos, gimió y cuando abrió los ojos estaban visiblemente más oscuros. Mi erección creció más cuando se lamio los labios mirándome fijamente.

-Delicioso- Dijo con voz ronca y murieron mis neuronas. Me acerque a besarlo pero puso una mano en mi pecho y me alejo- Hay mucha gente aquí, vamos a un lugar más privado

Asentí y lo tome de la mano. No podíamos tener sexo en este lugar en primera porque era la mansión de Clarington y estaba llena de amigos íntimos y empleados de él, en segunda Natalia seguro a de haberle dicho a Clarington de nuestro muy visible coqueteo, era cuestión de tiempo para que el apareciera y me corriera y golpeara. Teníamos que alejarnos.

Salimos del lugar y nadie dijo nada, aunque si nos miraron con curiosidad. Nick un amigo me miro con pánico y negó, diciéndome que no lo haga, pero le sonreí y salimos del lugar rápidamente.

-Apresúrese- Le dije al ballet parking mostrándole un billete de 100 dólares y se fue corriendo por mi auto

-¿Sabes que esto es peligroso?- Pregunto Kurt abrazándome por la cintura

-¿Tú lo sabes?- Pregunte de vuelta él sonrió y asintió

Se acerco más a mí y me beso con emoción, sus labios sabían deliciosos y mi deseo crecía más y más.

-Aquí esta señor- Dijo el Ballet y me separe de Kurt; le di el dinero y tome mis llaves.

Cuando le cerré la puerta a Kurt pude escuchar el alboroto de adentro, por lo que me apresure a meterme al auto.

Acelere y se escucho el chillido de las llantas, justo cuando Clarington salía.

Cuando estuvimos lejos de la mansión Kurt se quito el cinturón de seguridad y se sentó en mi regazo, comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras que con su mano acariciaba mi pecho.

-Blaine, te deseo tanto- Susurro besándome con lujuria

-Espera- Me separe de él, aun seguía manejando y podríamos chocar

Él siguió besando mi cuello y podía sentir que mi erección crecía tanto que era dolorosa.

Conduje hasta un parque cercano y escondí el auto entre varios arboles.

Agarre del cuello a Kurt y lo bese ferozmente, él me regreso el beso gustoso.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire le hice señas para que fuera a la parte trasera y alegremente se brinco. Fue tan descarado que mientras se pasaba dejo que su delicioso trasero llenara mi vista, en pocos segundos estábamos en la parte trasera besándonos con pasión y desgarrando la ropa

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,<em>**  
><strong><em>Si te quito tu pantalón, me darías el derecho.<em>**  
><strong><em>A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,<em>**  
><strong><em>Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente.<em>**

* * *

><p>Estábamos desnudos de la cintura para arriba y no parábamos de besarnos, dirigí mi mano derecha a su pezón, él jadeo y aproveche para meter mi lengua en su boca, él gimió y comenzó la batalla por el control del beso.<p>

Sabia tan bien y su piel era tan suave que no me cansaba de acariciarla pero quería más, podía sentir su dureza en mi pierna y estaba seguro que él sentía la mía.

Una idea perversa cruzo mi mente y alinee nuestras erecciones para que se frotaran, él gimió dejando de pelear y arqueando su espalda.

Le di un último beso en los labios y me las arregle para bajar y succionar sus pezones, él gemía sin control y me jalaba levemente mis rizos.

Succiones sus pezones por 15 minutos y después baje mi mano izquierda a tocar superficialmente su deliciosa erección, al sentirla en mi mano se me hizo agua la boca y me llego el deseo de hacerle sexo oral; yo nunca hacia sexo oral a nadie pero inexplicablemente tenia la necesidad de hacérselo a él

-Bl… Blaine.. p..por.. fa..vor- Suplico entre gemidos y no pude contenerme más.

Me separe un poco de él, hice un camino de besos por su estomago, rodeando su ombligo y después seguir el camino de bello que daba hacia ese lugar tan exquisito.

Con delicadeza y lentitud le quite su pantalón y disfrutaba de su frustración.

Después de unos minutos estaba completamente desnudo y me permití el disfrutar de la vista, estaba sonrojado hasta el pecho y no precisamente de vergüenza, jadeaba sonoramente y se mordía el labio para no suplicar. Su piel era perfectamente blanca y suave, su erección era grande y rosada, la punta tenía pre-semen y se veía deliciosa.

Le acaricie la parte interna de sus muslos y gimió, su labio inferior había comenzado a sangrar y de alguna manera eso me hizo excitarme más.

Sin soportarlo más devore su erección, enredando la lengua en la punta. Él grito de placer y llevo sus manos a mi cabello, acariciándolo y jalándolo con fuerza.

Lo succionaba hasta que estuviera al borde y después lo sacaba de mi boca bruscamente para verlo suplicar y después repetirlo una y otra vez.

-¡Blaine!- Grito frustrado, sonreí con su erección en mi boca, lo succione por una ultima vez antes de jalarlo para quedar boca abajo y me desnude

Le dirigí mis dedos a su boca pero en negó con la cabeza

-Te quiero dentro de mí, ahora- Ordeno y por su tono supe que no podía negarme

Lentamente dirigí mi erección entre su trasero y jugué un poco con su entrada, él gemía y gruñía

-Blaine- Dijo entre dientes y lo penetre de una estocada, él gimio de placer y dolor.

Se sentía tan bien, era tan estrecho que me daban ganas de moverme incontrolablemente pero no podía, tenía que dejarlo ajustarse, además no lo había preparado.

-Muévete- Ordeno y lo obedecí.

Entraba en el lentamente intentando controlar mis ganas de aumentar el ritmo, el jadeaba levemente y grito cuando toque su próstata.

-Ah- Gritaba- Más

Y no me contuve más, entraba en él salvajemente y ambos gemíamos y decíamos incoherencias.

-Sí, no te… det.. deteng.. AS- Dijo entre gemidos

Y por supuesto lo obedecí gustoso, sentía mi clímax llegar rápidamente y aumente el ritmo, el gritaba cada vez más fuerte.

Salí de él y alce su trasero para después entrar en el de nuevo, el no paraba de decir Sí y mi clímax estaba cada vez más cerca así que comencé a masturbarlo.

En pocos minutos se corrió con fuerza y yo lo hice dentro de él cuando sentí que apretaba mi erección al momento de llegar.

Nos desplomamos en el sillón de cuero, yo encima de él y todavía enterrado en su interior.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A ver, a ver permíteme apreciar tu desnudes,<em>**  
><strong><em>Relájate, que este Martini calmara tu timidez,<em>**  
><strong><em>Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro.<em>**

* * *

><p>-Woow- Dijo después de unos minutos<p>

-Lo se- Respondí besando su nuca, haciendo que el riera un poco- Salí de su interior y me quite de encima de él.

Nos sentamos y miramos la mancha blanca en el sillón de cuero, lo mire y estaba sonrojado.

-Lo siento- Dijo un poco avergonzado

-No importa- Respondí jalándolo para que sentara en mis muslos.

Él encerró su cara en mi cuello y podía sentir su respiración todavía un poco agitada. Yo le acaricie la piel expuesta con dulzura.

Había sido intenso y excitante, fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Con cuidado me incline hacia mi saco y saque una licorera de plata y comencé a beberla.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto mirando la licorera con curiosidad

-Una licorera- Dije y él rodo los ojos- Es Martini

-¿Por qué?

-Es mi licor favorito y es porque conseguí mucho dinero y a ti- Respondí encogiendo los hombros

-¿No deberías de festejar con Champaña?- Pregunto mirando la licorera

-Prefiero el Martini- Conteste y le ofrecí la licorera

Vacilo un poco y al final lo bebió

-¿Sabes que Hunter va a hacer lo posible por destruirte?- Pregunto regresándome la licorera

-¿No querrás decir, destruirnos?- Pregunte de vuelta

-Toche- Respondió quitándome la licorera y darle un trago lago

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado, de verdad no era mi intensión públicar algo nuevo, pero esta historia no me dejaba avanzar a mis Fics.<strong>_

_**Es inspirada en mi canción favorita "Propuesta indecente" de Romeo Santos. Es bachata y me encanta, además se me hace muy sensual la forma en la que se baila este género. En si por eso me gusta la bachata, por su baile.**_

_**El Fic no es de toda la letra porque sentia que si ponia lo demás me saldría mal.**_

_**Siento si no hay coherencia o hay errores pero mis días han sido atareados, y según mis 3 revisiones esta bien, pero bueno no soy perfecta.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**Pd. Le cambie algunas partes de la letra porque la canción es heterosexual (de hombre a mujer) y bueno el Fic. no es así. Si no tiene coherencia esas partes de verdad lo siento pero hice lo mejor que pude. Y seria genial que escucharan la canción, de verdad la amó.**_


End file.
